This invention relates to the field of AM stereo reception and, more particularly, to a converter unit for adding AM stereo capability to an FM stereo receiver.
As a plurality of AM stereo systems are prepared for the consumer market, it is apparent that there will be some AM stereo transmissions on the air before there are a significant number of AM stereo receivers to receive and decode those transmissions. Since a sizable part of the radio audience already possesses an FM stereo receiver, it is likely that many of those people will be hesitant to discard and replace their present radios immediately. It is to be noted that a significant fraction of the cost of an FM stereo receiver is for the power amplifiers and loud speakers. It would be highly desirable to be able to provide an FM stereo receiver or an AM/FM stereo receiver with AM stereo/FM stereo capability at minimum expense and without having to replace the whole receiver. It would also be desirable to make the addition of a converting device a simple process for a relatively unskilled purchaser to perform.